donna is used as a sex slave
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when donna has her first period what will her family do?


**Donna is used as a sex slave at 10 after an early puberty**

one day Donna was sitting with her family that had found her when she was a baby when she felt pain in her stomach so she cried out in pain and laid her head on splinter then they all looked at her and splinter said "my child what is wrong?" and Donna said "it hurts daddy it hurts so much help me" so then splinter said "donatello what is wrong with her?" and donny said "i dont know dad humans are your speciality you need to work it out" so splinter picked Donna up, carried her to her room, laid her on the bed and said "do not worry i will find the problem and relieve your pain my girl" then he examined her and said "Donna this is nothing to worry about you have simply begun to grow up early this is puberty and the pain means that you are having a period this means that a bit of blood will come out of you for the next 5days then you will be fine after that" so Donna went to bed early that night because of the pain. while she was asleep splinter told the turtles about Donna's early puberty and said "i think we should use her to satisfy our sexual needs she knows nothing of the human world and we could tell her that it is what always happens to human girls when they start puberty" and the turtles agreed so when Donna woke up splinter told her what they were going to do then Donna said "ok daddy who wants to go first?" and splinter said "i will to get you used to having sex" so the turtles left and splinter fucked Donna for the next 10mins.

this went on for the next month with Donna's whole family fucking her twice a day each but 1month after her first period splinter fucked Donna and then she said "father can you ask the others to be gentle i feel sick today and they always fuck me really hard and they hurt my stomach sometimes" then splinter said "i will examine you my child and see if i can find the cause of your sickness" so he felt her stomach and found that her abdomen was a bit distended then after a few more tests he said "my child i need to do one more test but you may find it a bit personal so you can refuse the test if you want to" then Donna said "what is the test father?" and splinter said "it is a vaginal exam i need to put a finger inside you to feel part of your body and see if that is what is causing the sickness" then Donna said "then you may do the test father what do i need to do?" and splinter told her "take your knickers off and lay on the bed with your legs spread i will do the rest" so Donna took her knickers off then she spread her legs as wide as she could then splinter slipped a hand up her dress and into her vagina when he first went in Donna said "ouch that hurts daddy" but then she relaxed and it was less painful when splinter was finished he took his finger out and said "my child i am sorry that this has befallen you while you are so young you are pregnant" and Donna said "what does that mean daddy?" and splinter said "it means you are having a baby by one of us" then Donna said "no i dont want the baby i refuse to keep this child" then splinter said "that is shock talking why dont you sleep on it i will tell your brothers about the baby so they will not fuck you" so then he walked out and said "boys we cannot fuck Donna anymore she is pregnant" so they walked off to their rooms the next day Donna said to splinter "you were right it was shock i want to keep the baby" then splinter gave her a hug and said "i will support you any way i can" then he sat with her and they watched a movie.

2months later Donna fell out of her bed and put her arm out to stop a full impact but she heard a crack from the middle of her arm so once she had gotten herself up she went to donny and he checked her arm then he said "you broke it i'll put it in plaster for 2months" then he made a plaster cast on her arm and Donna went back to her room where she fell asleep. when it was time for her 3month scan splinter went with Donna and donny put the machine on her bump then he said "there is your baby it looks perfect and normal" then Donna said "can you tell who the father is?" and donny said "i could take a sample of the babies d.n.a and test it against our d.n.a profiles that would tell us who the father is" and Donna said "do it i need to know who fathered my baby" so donny took a sample of d.n.a from the baby and said "it will take a day i'll tell you when i have the results" so Donna went to tell her other brothers about the test. the next day donny walked out of his lab and said "i have the results the father is splinter" then Donna looked at splinter and said "its your baby daddy oh god why" and she ran off crying to her room and blocked herself inside. over the next week Donna didnt come out of her room but then 1week after they had found out splinter was the father of the baby Donna came out and said "daddy i've been doing a lot of thinking and i dont want a father for my baby i just want my father please" and splinter said "if you want me as your father then your father you shall have" then he gave her a hug.

3months later Donna had her 6month scan and donny told her "you're expecting a girl and she looks entirely human no hair where it shouldnt be looks like she took human features off of father" then Donna went for a rest as the baby was tiring her out when she woke up she felt the baby kick so she went to splinter and said "daddy i felt the baby kick do you want to feel?" and splinter said "yes i will" then he put a hand on the bump 2mins later the baby kicked again and splinter looked at Donna then said "well she is a very powerful little girl" then Donna sat with him meditating. 3months later on Donna's due date donny walked up to Donna and asked "are you having any pains or twinges?" and Donna said "no i'm fine" so he left her satisfied that she wasnt in labour yet the next day Donna woke up to a big pain in her bump so she called out for splinter and when he came she said "father the baby is coming help me" so splinter called for donny and when he got there he examined her and said "no this is bad" and Donna said "what is it is something wrong with the baby?" and donny said "no the baby is too big for you to give birth to normally i need to do a caesarean now but i dont have any operating tools" then splinter said "why dont you use leonardos katana to open her up and the stapler to close her up?" and donny said "that would work father get the stapler and leo" so splinter ran to the living room and he picked up the stapler then he ran to leos room and said "leonardo i need you to come with me now" so leo went with splinter.

when they walked into Donna's room leo saw that she was curled around her bump so he said "whats wrong with her?" and donny said "she cant give birth to the baby it's too big for her i need your katana now" and leo said "why?" and donny told him "i need to do a caesarean now before its too late" then Donna said "please leo give him the katana it hurts and i want the baby out now!" and when Donna said this leo picked up on the pain in her voice so at this point leo felt he had no choice but to hand over a katana so he could help relieve his sisters pain then he saw the determined look on donnys face and he left. when leo was gone donny said "ok sis this will hurt a bit but i need to do it" and Donna said "what are you going to do?" and donny said "im going to draw the katana across your abdomen to cut into the womb" so Donna held splinters hand and he hugged her then donny drew the katana across her abdomen and Donna cried out "aargh! ow it hurts daddy" and splinter said "it will hurt for a bit as we have no pain relief to give you" just then raph and mikey ran into the room and said "what was that about?" and splinter said "your sister was unable to have her child naturally it was too big for her so donatello is doing a caesarean" then they saw that Donna was lying on her back, dress pushed right up and she was soaked in blood bleeding from a large cut across her abdomen they also saw leos katana lying to the side covered in blood as well then everyone heard a cry signifying that a new life had entered the world then donny said "she's fine sis father take care of the child while i close the incision" so splinter took the child from donny then he said "boys take your brothers katana back to him and stay downstairs we will be there soon" so raph picked up the katana and he and mikey left.

once they were gone while donny sewed up the womb with a bit of thread he found splinter wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave her a cuddle then donny stapled the incision to Donna's skin and said "ok sis that should be fine you can give the baby a feed now" so Donna took the baby and fed her then she said "i will call my baby miri" then splinter said "a fitting name for such a dainty child" then he put Donna in her bed and passed her a cot which she put miri in and that was placed by her bed then Donna said "i'm going to try and sleep" so they left her then as they walked out leo said "how is she doing?" and splinter said "her and her child miri are fine they are trying to rest as it was a very traumatic and painful experience for them" so they sat down but raph asked "what does the child look like?" and splinter said "human" then raph said "she wont like growing up down here and Donna may take her to the surface" just then they heard someone say "no i wont me and miri belong down here" so they all turned round and saw Donna walking down the stairs with a bundle cuddled to her then splinter said "my child i thought you were going to rest" then Donna said "i heard you guys talking about us plus i was unable to sleep so i thought i would bring miri down so my bros could see her" then she passed miri to donny but then as she was going towards the settee she fainted so donny said "whats wrong with her father?" then splinter examined Donna and said "she must have lost a lot of blood when we performed the caesarean we need to do a transfusion now or she may die" so then leo said "i'll donate some i cant let her child be motherless" so splinter and leo ran to the med lab with Donna in their arms.

when they had donna on a bed splinter took a litre of blood from leo and transfused it straight into Donna then when half of it had run into her Donna woke up and said "what happened to me?" and splinter said "you fainted because you lost a lot of blood when we performed the caesarean but thanks to leonardo you will be fine now" then Donna said "thank god i gave miri to donny or i might have hurt her can i see her now?" and splinter nodded then he got miri from donny and passed her to Donna then Donna fell asleep with miri in her arms. 1y later miri was toddling around and getting into lots of trouble one day Donna lost her again so she started looking then leo came out of the dojo and said "are you looking for someone?" and he held miri in his arms then Donna said "thanks leo where did you find her?" and leo said "she wandered into the dojo while i was doing one of my katas so i let her sit and watch me when i was finished i came to bring her back to you" so Donna took her child then said "miri i told you not to go in there it's dangerous" then she went and put miri to bed and when she was asleep Donna went to splinter and said "father how did you deal with suddenly being a parent?" and splinter said "i went with the flow of what the children did" then Donna asked "how did you stop them from going where they shouldnt go?" and splinter said "i was lucky in the fact that the turtles understood things like that very easily thanks to their mutation but you will have to keep telling miri that is the only way she will come to understand" so Donna went and waited for her child to wake up then she told her again about the dangers of going in the dojo. later that day splinter knew that his sons sexual urges had come back and his had also returned so he went to Donna and said "my daughter are you ready to return to your use as our sexual slave?" and Donna said "yes i am father" so splinter fucked her then went and told his sons.

2weeks later Donna felt sick again so she walked to splinter then when she was face to face with him she said "daddy i feel sick again i think i'm having another baby" so then splinter looked at her and said "you are pale come lie down and i will see if you are right" so Donna laid down on splinters bed and splinter examined her again then he said "i think you are right but i need to do a vaginal examination again" so Donna took her knickers off then spread her legs open and splinter said "that is good my child this may hurt a little" then he put a hand up her skirt and put a finger in Donna's vagina then he said "you need to relax my child but from what i feel it does feel like you are pregnant" then he pulled his finger out and Donna put her knickers back on then she said "so am i having another baby?" and splinter said "yes you are my daughter how do you feel about having this baby?" and Donna said "i feel ready to have this child will you support me daddy?" and splinter said "yes i will my girl' then Donna went and told her brothers and went to see to miri.

when Donna had her 3month scan donny told her "you're having one child and i think me or one of my brothers are the dad as i see what could be a shell" so then he took some d.n.a and tested it the next day he said "the father is mikey" then Donna looked at mikey and said "you're going to be a daddy mikey" then mikey put a hand to the bump to feel his baby and Donna went to sleep. 3months later when Donna woke up she felt a pain in her bump but she wanted to do some light training with her family so she didnt tell them of the pain she was in later that day she was in the dojo doing a bit of training when the pain returned as a cramp and she felt something run out of her onto her knickers just then the pain became unbearable so she slumped to the floor cradling her bump and when her family saw this they ran over and splinter said "what is wrong my child?" and Donna said "it hurts daddy i think that somethings wrong with the baby" mikey ran to her side when he heard she was worried about the baby then splinter said "what is wrong with you my child? where does it hurt?" and Donna said "i've been in pain all day from my bump and i think something ran out into my knickers" so splinter looked in her knickers and said "there is some blood there i need to get you on a bed so i may examine you properly" so mikey picked her up and ran her to the med lab where he laid her on a bed then he left. when Donna was on the bed splinter made a proper examination and then he said "i'll get michelangelo back he will want to be here for you" so he got mikey from the living room.

when mikey had walked into the med lab and was next to donna he said to her "hey how's the baby doing?" and splinter said "that is why i got you i am afraid that Donna is losing the child the pain is labour setting in i am sorry to say my girl that you are in the middle of a miscarriage" then Donna started crying and she said "oh mikey i'm sorry i really wanted this child because it would have been as beautiful as me and as gentle as you it would have been the perfect child" then splinter said "the child was very developed when it died so i'm sorry to say that it must be born not absorbed into the body" then mikey said "i'll be here for you Donna for as long as you need me" just then the pain went through Donna again and she screamed in pain and said "how long until the child comes?" then splinter looked between her legs and said "if you push when you need to it will come really soon" so Donna pushed when she felt the urge to and 5mins later the child slipped into the world and was silent and cold splinter checked it for a pulse and shook his head then he wrapped the baby in a blanket and passed it to Donna then he said "i'm sorry would you like to see your brothers?" and Donna nodded so splinter put her in a wheelchair and pushed her into the living room. when the other turtles saw Donna with the little bundle in her arms they assumed that she had given birth so leo said "hey congrats to the new mummy hows baby doing?" when Donna heard this she started crying again and leo said "what was it something i said?" and splinter said "the baby was born dead leonardo it will never grow up" so leo said "oh im so sorry sis me and my big mouth" then Donna said "it's ok you werent to know can someone get miri she should see her baby um?" then she looked at splinter realising that she had never asked the sex of her baby so splinter took the child for a minute.

when splinter had the baby he quickly looked at it and he said "it was a baby boy" then he passed the baby back to Donna and she said "she should see her baby brother" so mikey got miri and when she was in the living room with Donna she asked "whats that mummy?" and Donna said "this is your baby brother say hello but also goodbye" and miri said "why bye bye? he just got here" and Donna said "he was born not alive he was never going to survive he was born too early" so miri looked at the child and said "what he called mummy?" and Donna said "i never named him yet he was only born 10mins ago why dont you name him" so miri thought for a minute and said "i want to call him henry" so Donna said "thats a great name goodbye my sweet henry" then miri said "hello little bro but also bye little bro i'll remember you forever" then Donna said "mikey do you want to hold him for a minute?" and mikey nodded so Donna passed henry to his father and he was passed around for the family to say bye then Donna said "what will we do with him now father?" and splinter said "down here we cremate our dead and put them in an urn to keep with us our whole lives" so Donna went with splinter to the surface that night and cremated henry then she chose a light blue urn and put his ashes in it then she went back home and put the urn on a shelf in her room so she would always be near her dead child.

**the end**


End file.
